Modern mobile terminals typically have a plurality of communication modules which may operate in parallel and may cause interference to each other. For example, a communication in the ISM band may cause interference to an LTE communication in an adjacent band. In particular, measurements, such as signal measurements for cell reselection or handover, may be disturbed by interference. Approaches to address this issue are desirable.